1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a modular jack connector having a substrate provided with a plurality of conductive traces adapted to balance electrical couplings among terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
To comply with a high-speed trend of date transmission, electrical devices are required to have better performance. Performance requirements have significantly increased to a level identified by industry standards as Category 5. The Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) in corporation with the Electronic Industries Association (EIA) has developed a proposed standard for Category 5 components, where the transmission requirements of such components are characterized up to 100 MHz and the Near-End Cross-Talk Loss should be less than −40 dB.
A conventional RJ modular connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,080 issued on Jan. 14, 2003. The RJ modular connector comprises a housing, defining a terminal insert receiving space. A terminal insert is received in the terminal insert receiving space and includes a substrate having a plurality of conductive traces on one surface of the substrate, and a plurality of terminals attached to an opposite surface of the substrate. One trace is aligned with a selected terminal and is electrically connected to another selected terminal to thereby establish an electrical coupling between the two selected terminals.
While the above-mentioned one conductive trace could establish electrical couplings with other terminals, balance of electrical influence among other terminals need be further considered in order to improve anti-crosstalk performance.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.